Le coeur en Winchester
by Jeb Ravenwood
Summary: Castiel est un élève comme les autres, quoi qu'un peu renfermé. Mais quand un certain Dean Winchester débarque, sa vie ne sera plus jamais la même.
1. Chapter 1 Un changement mineur

****Bon, c'est la première fois que je publie ce que j'écris, donc donnez moi votre avis pour que je puisse me faire une idée de ce que j'écris. Je publierai surement la suite ********dianche prochain, et ainsi de suite********, alors si l'histoire vous plait, faite le moi savoir :).C'est un UA destiel, avec un nombre de chapitres indéterminé, donc je les posterai au fur et à mesure. (x. ****

****Disclamer : Tout les personnages (sauf quelques-uns) appartiennent à EricKripke à la C.W, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. ********(sauf mon plaisir évidemment).****

Je bois mon café. Je bois toujours mon café. Castiel ne peux passer une journée sans son café avec trois sucres et un nuage de lait. Je bois donc mon café avant de me préparer pour aller au lycée. Je me délecte de ce dernier, le savourant tout en posant mes mains sur la tasse, appréciant la douce chaleur qui s'en dégage. Une fois le café terminé, je jette un coup d'oeil sur ma montre. Stupeur, Il est déjà 7h! Je saute sur mon lit afin d'atteindre plus rapidement ma penderie, pour y sélectionner une tenue. Je prends donc une chemise bleu clair avec une cravate bleu et un jean noir. Le temps est grisâtre sans qu'il pleuve pour autant. Normal en plein automne. Je passe à la salle de bain, bataillant contre mes cheveux impossible à coiffer comme à leur habitude. Avant de m'enfuir de la pièce, je jette un dernier regard à mon reflet. Des cheveux noir toujours aussi indomptable, des yeux bleu a l'air un peu triste, et on pouvait voir de légers cernes. J'essayais tout de même une dernière fois de me coiffer, avec une concentration à l'épreuve des balles. Vaincu une nouvelle fois, j'abandonne par manque de temps. j'ai juste le temps de prendre mon sac de cour, mon téléphone sur la table avec mes écouteurs, avant de foncer dans l'entrée y prenant mon trench dans l'entrée avant de sortir de mon chez moi, afin de prendre la route du lycée.

Quelque minutes plus tard, j'étais devant le lycée, une cigarette entre les lèvres.

Le lycée était d'un classique décourageant, des couloirs pleins de casiers, des salles de classe uniformes, et des élèves aussi motivé de travailler que de faire leurs chambre. Personnellement, je suis plutôt bon élève, enfant d'une mère et d'un père décédés dans un accident de voiture, je suis peut-être un peu plus mûr que les autres personnes de mon age. Je me suis fait émanciper a 16 ans, vivant dans la maison de mes parents. Je payais les factures avec la fortune indépensable que mes parents m'avaient légué. J'ai jamais été très proche d'eux, tout le temps au travail, je ne les voyait que le dimanche. Donc même si l'accident à été un choc, j'ai pas eu tant de mal que ça a m'en remettre.

La sonnerie retentit, interrompant mes pensées. Je jetais ma clope avec dédain. Mon téléphone vibra, signe que Danna m'avait envoyé un message. Danna est la seule amie que j'ai, n'étant pas très sociable, j'ai pas vraiment pour habitude d'aller vers les gens. Danna? En fait c'est elle qui m'a un peu obligé a devenir son amie, mais on est pas vraiment les meilleurs amis du monde, on mange ensemble à la caféteria, et on discute un peu aux poses. Ça me suffit largement, je préfère regarder les gens de loin, et écouter de la musique. Je lisais le message pendant que je montais les escaliers jusqu'au second étage.

"Sorry Cassou! Chuis balade! Pourrais pas benir. :)"

Je lui répondais rapidement qu'elle se rétablisse bien, avant d'entrer dans la salle de mon cours d'anglais, et m'installais au fond de la salle, près de la fenêtre, comme a mon habitude. Deux longues heures avec la prof la plus sévère du lycée, Mme Masters. Ce nom retentissait un peu comme une menace au lycée. Le "truc" avec elle, c'est qu'elle est totalement imprévisible, il y a des moments ou elle est vraiment gentille et à l'écoute des problèmes de compréhension de chacun, et la minute d'après devenir la harpie la plus malveillante de l'univers.

La première demi-heure de cours passa comme le discours d'un de ces président vraiment ennuyant, Mme Masters était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui! Elle jetais des regards noir à quiconque levais la main, et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre a quelqu'un.

Elle finit la phrase du bilan sur l'utilisation du "present perfect" en nous prévenant du contrôle qui allait avec pour le lendemain.

Un élève leva la main. Un élève avec de fortes tendances suicidaire si vous voulez mon avis. Masters lui lança alors un regard a faire trembler la mort de peur, s'aprétant à lui dire ce qu'elle pensait de lui et sa façon de lever la main, quand quelqu'un derrière la porte frappant au battant.

"Coming!" dit-elle en prenant une voix aimable qui de toute évidence ne trompais personne.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Mme Mills, la CPE. Elle est a juste titre, la personne la plus agréable de ce lycée. Elle sait être gentille quand il le faut, et sévère quand le besoin s'en fait sentir. Elle entra a l'intérieur avec un élève qui ne me semblait avoir jamais vu. Pendant qu'elle parlait à l'oreille de Masters, le nouveau venu regarda la classe attentivement, scrutant chaque personnes de la pièce, comme s'il cherchait un repère. Quand son regard croisa le mien, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour, et des frissons recouvrirent tout mon corps. Il avait des yeux vert à rendre fou quiconque plonge dans leur infini. Ses regard resta un long moment posé sur le mien. Il semblait troublé, et enfin il me libéra de l'emprise de ses pupilles. Je pris une bouffée d'air bienvenue, car sans m'en apercevoir j'avais apparemment oublié de respirer. Plutôt idiot d'ailleurs. Comme il regardait les autres, j'en profitais pour l'examiner discrètement. Ce que d'ailleurs faisait le reste de la classe ouvertement.

Il était brun, les cheveux court, coiffé vers l'avant en pics, des lèvres parfaites, et une putain de paire d'yeux qui vous transplane dans un autre monde en une seconde s'il-vous-plait!

IL portait une veste en cuir marron laissé ouverte, avec dessous un V-neck blanc qui laissait tout à fait deviner sa musculature. Je frémis rien qu d'y penser, mais heureusement, les autres semblait trop occupé pour s'en rendre compte.

Tout à coup, un bruit étrange retentit de l'autre côté de la salle, un hoquet de toute évidence. La responsable du bruit se vit les regards de l'ensemble de la classe braqué sur elle, et elle prit un teint rouge vif.

Comme quoi, je n'étais pas le seul à oublier de respirer.

Enfin, Mme Mills partit en fermant la porte derrière elle. Mme Masters, qui semblait être de meilleure humeur, expliqua que Dean Winchester, venait de déménager du Kansas pour étudier en France, mais qu'il parlait courrament Français donc que tout allait très bien dans le meilleur des monde...

En gros, le beau gosse planté devant le tableau las-bas, ben il vient dans ma classe. Sa promet tiens.


	2. Chapter 2 Cigarette et Dean

**Salut! Déjà, bonne année 2015 a toutes et a tous!Voici le chapitre 2, je suis inspiré ce soir, et je compte bien mettre cela a profit! Dans ce chapitre, j'ai mit un poème. J'en écrit beaucoup, et j'ai pensé a en mettre un dans la fic, ils sont pas tous aussi déprimant, mais je voulais pas mettre un truc trop guimauve par rapport au contexte de l'histoire. Dîtes-moi ce que vous en penser, si c'est mieux de pas en mettre, et à bientôt pour la suite!**

"-Je te laisse t'installer!"

C'est la voix de Mme Masters qui me sortis de mes pensées.

"-Merci." Répondit-il d'une voix grave, aux relants teriblement sexy.

C'est pas un peu contre nature un mec aussi sexy quand même?

Il s'avança vers moi, et sans que j'ai un contrôle quelquonque là-dessus, mon coeur commença à s'affoler de façon plutôt violente, menaçant de sortir de ma poitrine et s'enfuir en courant loin de Dean Winchester.

Il s'installa juste devant moi. Il posa son sac sur ses genoux, en prit un cahier et une trousse, et il commença à noter ce qu'il y avait au tableau, en ignorant les regards aguicheurs que lui lançaient la quasi totalité des filles de la classe. Masters se remit à faire son cours, mais en restant aimable et courtoise. Mais les élèves, ne semblat pas trop en profiter, la plupart fixant le nouveau, en essayant de déterminer quelle genre de personne il était, de lui coller une étiquette quoi.

Il fallait vraiment qu'après ce cours, j'ailles fumer. De toute façon, ça serait la pause. Il restait 40min. Dieu ce que ça promettait d'être long avec l'autre juste devant!

La sonnerie retentit quand je commençait a me dire que j'allais regarder le dos de Dean toute ma vie. Je pris mes affaires et commençais à partir quand Dean m'interpella:

"-Hey, salut, je m'app..."

Il fut coupé par la voix de Lisa Braeden, une des filles les plus populaire du lycée d'ailleurs, qui le tourna vers elle et lui dit:

"Ho Dean, salut, je m'appelle Lisa, je suis délégué, si tu veux, je peux te montrer les salles où on a cours et..."

La voix de Lisa se perdit quand je sortis de la salle de classe. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Dean avait semblé vouloir me parler. Tant pis, c'est mieux comme ça, déjà que mon coeur menaçait d'exploser quand je le voyais, alors s'il me parlait, je ne préfére pas imaginer.

Il me fut vite fait d'être dehors, avec une cigarette entre les doigts, a quelques mètres du lycée, toujours aussi perdue dans mes pensées.

Je vis Dean sortir du lycée. Il regarda autour de lui un bon moment, avant que ses yeux rencontre les miens, et je ne pus m'empêcher de frissonner. Il vint à ma rencontre et me dit:

"-Désolé pour tout à l'heure, mais cette fille, Lisa là, elle hyper collante, j'ai cru que je pourrais jamais partir!"

Ho mon dieu. Pourquoi il me parle? Je suis totalment tétanisé. Aucun mots ne semble vouloir sortir de ma gorge, ni aucun son d'ailleurs.

Dean semble attendre un réponse. Merde.

Je hoche la tête, avant de tirer sur ma cigarette. Il me considéra, comme s'il se demandait qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait me dire pour obtenir une réponse plus concrète qu'un hochement de tête.

"-Donc, je m'appelle Dean Winchester, je vien du Kansas, j'aime les classiques du rock, et je viens d'emmenager ici. Et toi?" lança t-il d'un air déssintéressé.

Bon, on peut oublier le hochement de tête Castiel. Je me raclais la gorge, et je me lançais:

"-Je m'appelle Castiel et j'ai 17 ans. Tu veux une cigarette?"

L'idée de lui proposer une cigarette, c'est surtout pour qu'il ne me pose pas d'autre questions.

"-Castiel? C'est pas commun. Dit-il avec un air dubitatif. Mais j'aime bien!" Termina t-il avant de me lancer un sourire éclatant.

Mon coeur fit une embarqué tout à fait magnifique.

Je lui tendis mon paquet et il en tira une cigarette. On a quoi comme cours après?

"-Math." Lançais-je avec un soupir.

Nous terminâmes nos cigarettes, tout en échangeant des banalités.

La sonnerie nous interrompit, et nous réstâme quelques minutes a nous regarder silencieusement. C'est fou comme j'aime regarder ses yeux. Il sont si beaux! Je détourne les miens géné, tout en me rendant compte que nous sommes pratiquement les seuls dehors. Super.

"-Heu, je crois qu'il faut y aller."

Il ne sembla pas entendre, et continuait a me regardait. Vachement gênant comme situation si vous voulez mon avis.

"-Dean?"

Il sursauta comme s'il venait d'être surpris en plein délit.

"Désolé, j'était heu... perdus dans mes pensées." Dit-il avec difficulté, tout en rougissant.

D'accord. Encore plus bizarre.

Je prit le chemin de la salle de Math, et il m'emboita le pas.

Je trouve vachement stréssant de le savoir dans mon dos. Je suis sûr qu'il me regarde. Du coup, j'ai l'impression que je vais me casser la figure.

Quand nous arivâmes devant la salle, les élèves étaient encore (par miracle) en train de rentrer dans la salle de classe. Nous entrâmes donc, et je m'installais a ma place habituelle. Dean dit un mot au proffesseur, et il vint s'installer à côté de moi avec un sourire heureux.

Mon coeur s'emflamma. Je trouves pas ça bon signe. De toute façon, après les deux heures de math, la journée est fini. C'est vraiment bien le lundi, parce qu'on finit toujours à midi.

Les deux heures passèrent lentement, entrecoupé des moments où je regardais Dean discrètement, et quand il se retournait vers moi, et que je faisais semblant de regarder la tableau.

Quand le cours fût terminé, je sortis de la salle en esquivant Dean qui me lança un regard perdu quand il me vit sortir aussi vite.

Je rentrais chez moi, mangeai les pâtes de la veille, et passais le reste de ma journée a écrire des poèmes. Les poèmes. C'est un peu la seule chose pour laquelle je suis doué. Je me suis mis dedans assez jeunes, mais je les gardes pour moi, il me servent à exterioriser, mettre des mots sur ce que je penses. C'est aussi un moyen de pouvoir réfléchir a certaines choses, des choses qui m'échappent, où que je comprends que trop bien.

Finalité

On se moque du temps perdus,

Comme on se moque de la religion et des mots.

On perdure dans nos convictions déchus,

Sans pertinence on se jette dans d'incroyables idéaux.

Il y a les causes défendues et les causes qui devraient l'être.

Il y a des grandes personnes, et des merveilles cachés,

Il y a des Politiciens, la guerre, et les enterrés,

Il y a des gens aveugles, et ceux qui sautent par la fenêtre.

Pourquoi pleurer et pourquoi sourire?

On voit des personnes intelligentes, et en politique des bœufs.

Je comprends pas pourquoi tout deviens pire,

On m'a répondu que pour faire une omelette faut casser des œufs.

Tous agrippé à l'espoir comme comme des noyés,

L'homme devient son propre problème,

Mais je ne fais que remarquer ce qui a toujours été,

Réfléchir est à la fois une solution et une peine.

Ceux qui ont réellement compris le monde tel qui l'est,

Sont soit devenus sénile, ou alors ils ont simplement dépéris.

Certains préférant la mort a la folie.

Certains m'ont dit que je suis mûr pour mon âge.

J'ai répondus que j'ai pas vraiment eu le choix.

Il n'est jamais temps de tourner la page,

Seulement celui de de choisir en ce que l'on veux croire.

J'ai jamais voulu voir plus loin que le lendemain,

Toujours à me dire que l'âge ne fait pas la raison et l'intelligence.

Maintenant j'en suis sûr, c'est pas l'âge qui rend malsain,

L'homme choisit de quel coté de la balance il penche.

Je ne saisit vraiment pas la nature Humaine en finalité.

Enfin je ne suis qu'un enfant, une fois grand je comprendrais.

Le soir arrivé, je pris une douche bienvenue, et après, je me mit sous les draps, les yeux rivé sur le plafond, tandis que ma journée défillait devant mes yeux, pendant que j'écoutait "Telescope" de Starset.


	3. Salade et Hamburger

**Voici le chapitre 3 ! Je suis trop heureux de vos commentaires et de vos messages ! Comme c'est la première fois que je poste ce que j'écris, je crois que j'ai tendance a faire un peu dans le rapide, faut que j'améliore tout ça. Ensuite, la parution des chapitre est un peu quand je peux, j'ai quelque problèmes d'ordre personnel en ce moment, du coup, c'est pas vraiment régulier.:( Enfin, je voulais vous communiquez un projet dont j'ai eu l'idée dans un cours de math tout à fait passionnant (Vous remarquerez que cette phrase sent le sarcasme à plein nez.) Ce projet, donc, c'est une fic Destiel qui a pour contexte Dean et Sam qui sont poursuivit par la police après l'une de leurs chasses, et la police a justement crée une élite spécialisé dans le cas Winchester. L'élite des Anges. Avec Anna, Gabriel, Balthazar, Castiel, et j'en passe les meilleurs. Donc dites-moi si vous pensez que ça peut donner quelque chose intéressant à lire, parce qu'au fond, tout ça, c'est pour vous.:D **

**Bonne lecture !**

Une semaine avait passé. Une semaine où j'eus l'impression que Dean me suivait comme mon ombre. Je le croisais partout, en plus des cours. Et les cours, parlons-en ! Soit il ne fais rien, soit il me regarde avec un sourire idiot, ou il me tourne résolument le dos comme si je l'avais vexé. C'est plus qu'intenable. La plupart du temps, je me contente d'un léger bonjour avant de me mettre a l'éviter consciencieusement. C'est extrêmement déconcertant, parce que d'un coté, je sais que ce con de Winchester, ça me fait tellement plaisir quand je le vois. Et puis, la raison, qui me dicte que je me fais juste du mal, que ce mec, il aime les femmes, et que moi, j'ai juste encore trouvé le moyen de me faire souffrir. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça en plus.

Un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre m'indique qu'il est déjà 12h30. Je suis dans la rue en direction de chez moi, les mains dans les poches, la tête un peu dans la lune. Qu'est-ce qui m'attends ? A part les vielles pâtes de la veille, je vois pas vraiment ce qui peux m'attendre à la maison. Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération . Ce qui arrivait plutôt fréquemment ces derniers temps.

«-Salut!

Sa voix, comme a son habitude, me surpris dans le dos, tout en m'y procurant un irrépressible et délicieux petit frisson. Toujours dans la confusion la plus totale, je me retournais pour faire face à Dean Winchester, l'agaçant, l'idiot, le séducteur, et le fascinant, Dean Winchester. Il avait un de ces sourire qui vous chamboule tout à l'intérieur, de ceux qui font un peu peur tout en donnant un sentiment d'europhie libérée. C'est ce même sourire qui fait fondre mon cœur, à chaque fois.

En plus d'incarner la beauté masculine dans la perfection la plus indécente, il me rend toujours nerveux, à fleur de peau, sur le qui-vive, comme si je me retrouvais soudainement dans une autre réalité. Ce Dean commençait a devenir un véritable problème pour mon cœur d'ailleurs, avant de m'en rendre compte, je ferais une crise cardiaque sur le trottoir un de ces quatre.

«-Salut, Répondis-je d'un souffle, toujours impressionné par sa perfection.

Machinalement, je sortis une cigarette.

-Tu sais, j'ai entendu dire que c'était pas bien de fumer.

Encore un de ses satané sourires.

Je lui tendis alors le paquet, et il prit une clope, avant d'ajouter:

-Merci, t'es un ange.

Je le regardais allumer sa foutue cigarette, un bon millier de questions en suspend dans la tête.

-Pourquoi tu me suis? Lançais-je tout a coup, j'en avais un peu marre, j'avais l'impression d'être constamment épié depuis que je le connaissait.

-Moi, te suivre? Dit-il en affichant un air surpris, dont je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'il était sincère ou non.

-Pourquoi je te suivrais Castiel Novak? N'est-ce pas un peu narcissique tout ça? Enchaîna t-il en prenant un sourire moqueur.

Je piquais un fard. Comment pouvait-il me balancer ça comme ça, alors que monsieur se trouvait magiquement partout ou je me trouve? Quel culot il peut avoir!

-C'est pas narcissique dans l'optique du moment ou tu me suis vraiment. Répondis-je blessé.

Sans se départir de son sourire, il répondit:

-Les coïncidences existent Cass! Enfin, tu voudrais que je te suive peut-être?

Alors j'arrive pas a y croire. En plus c'est quoi «Cass»? Sérieusement, un surnom? Franchement fallait pas qu'il se donne cette peine. Vraiment pas. Quand à sa réponse en elle même, je suis dégoûté, de quel droit insinuait-il que je voulais le suivre? Une petite voix dans ma tête commença a susurrer des bêtises, et je la fit taire avant qu'elle n'aille plus loin.

Vexé, je tourne les talons, et je commence à partir. Quel con bordel! De tout façon, je m'attendais a quoi comme réponse, c'est ma faute de poser des questions débile aussi.

Soudain, je sens sa main, se poser sur mon bras pour me retenir.

-Non, excuse-moi Cass, je voulais pas te blesser, je suis con… Désolé… Mais reste avec moi! S'il te plaît?

-Donne-moi une bonne raison de rester Winchester. Lançais-je, agressif.

-Je connais un bon restaurant où je t'invite ? Avança t-il, l'ombre d'un demi-sourire sur son beau visage.

Je lui lançais un regard exaspéré.

Cependant, la proposition était tentante. J'essayais de me dire que c'était juste parce que la faim me tenaillait, mais la petite voix émergea, riant de cette pitoyable excuse. Je la giflais mentalement. Et puis l'image de la casserole de pâte sur la cuisinière refit surface, et je dois bien admettre que la proposition de Dean était un peu plus appétissante. .

Dean me regardait, attendant une réponse. Et je voyais bien que dans ses beaux yeux vert, il y avait une lueur de défi, je ne pus alors pas m'empêcher de sourire. Ce fus sûrement ce qu'il attendait, car il me lâcha le bras, et il m'envoya le sourire le plus ravageur qui soit, ce qui me rendit perplexe, pourquoi un tel sourire? Devais-je avoir peur? C'est juste un restaurant !

En attendant, j'avais toujours le sentiments que Dean me stalkais sans arrêt.

L'imbécile heureux en face lui par contre, ne s'était toujours pas départit de son sourire, et consentit à me lâcher le bras, conscient que je le suivrais. D'ailleurs, quand comptait-il me lâcher le bras si je n'avais pas accepté sa proposition ?

Confiant, Dean partit, et je le suivais avec une certaine appréhension. Où allait-on ? Je ne le connaissait pas vraiment après tout ! Si ça se trouve, qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'il ne m'amène pas à ses potes pour se foutre de moi parce que je suis le reclus de service ?

Quelque minutes plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un restaurant plutôt modeste, et d'aspect rustique.

Dean entre sans plus se formaliser. Il doit être un habitué. J'entre à sa suite, curieux de la suite des événements.

Le restaurant en lui-même n'étais pas très glorieux et sophistiqué, mais je m'y sentais à l'aise. Je le trouvais chaleureux dans l'ensemble. Il y avait peu de clients, ce qui me remonta le moral. J'aime pas être observé, ça me donne l'impression d'être jugé.

La pièces était joliment décoré : De faibles ampoules éclairent la salle, de façon a ce que la luminosité soit assez basse, les tables était ornés de petit bibelots adorable de toute sorte, mais pas plus de 2 ou 3 par tables.

Je restait ainsi dans l'entré, à examiner le restaurant. Je levais les yeux pour voir Dean devant une table a l'écart, en train de me contempler. Gênant. Je marchait dans sa direction, la tête fixé sur le sol, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. Ces beaux yeux vert qui hantaient mes nuits depuis maintenant une semaine. Je me stoppais à environ un mètre de lui, distance de sécurité pour mon espace personnel , ma santé physique et morale.

« -Ne sois pas si timide Cas, c'est pas toi que je vais manger ! »Lança t-il en rigolant.

Je relevais les yeux, et fixais les siens . Dieux ce qu'il est magnifique.

Il contempla longuement mon visage, comme s'il s'agissait là de quelque chose de très intéressant.

« -Quoique, avec un si jolis minois… » Termina t-il avec un regard de défi.

Je ne compris pas son insinuation, et tentais plutôt de dire quelque chose d'utile.

« -Pas bavard hein ? » Dit Dean. Le pauvre est en train de faire le monologue de sa vie.

Sans réfléchir je sortis doucement :

« -J'aime parler quand c'est utile.

-Donc je suis une cause inutile ?

-J'ai jamais dis ça ! Commençais-je a m'emporter.

-Tu viens de l'insinuer a l'instant !

-Non toi c'est pas ça je…

-Oh, alors si ce n'est pas parce que je suis une cause inutile, pourquoi tu ne parles jamais Castiel ?

-Parce que je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais en tout cas, je ne te considère pas comme une cause inutile. Ni comme une cause d'ailleurs.

-Je sais que tu ne penses pas que je suis une cause inutile. Sinon, pourquoi serais-tu venus, ici, seul avec moi hein ? N' ais-je pas raison ? Susurra t-il doucement en se rapprochant doucement de mon espace vital .

Les battements de mon cœur s'accélérèrent jusqu'à battre la chamade.

Dean continua d'avancer jusqu'à avoir sa bouche presque collé a mon oreille.

-Mais vu que nous sommes là … ensemble, murmura t-il gravement,

Je suppose, que… Tu dois avoir très faim ! S'exclama-t-il finalement en s'écartant brusquement tout en tirant la chaise qui étais près de moi.

-De toute façon, j'avais dit depuis le début qu'il avait l'air d'un con et qu'il était pas bon pour toi. Chantonna ma raison.

Mon cœur avait fait un remarquable marathon avant de s'arrêter brusquement puis d se remettre a battre petit à petit. Complètement dans les vapes, je ne pus rien faire d'autre que de me laisser tomber sur la chaise offerte . Il s'installa en face moi, et me fixa, un demi sourire collé sur la figure. Sa salle figure qui vas finir en antenne parabolique s'il continue comme ça. Il fixait sûrement mon air perdus, fier de sa bêtise. Que quelqu'un le tue par pitié, ou alors il y aura un mort avant que qui que ce soit ait pus commander.

C'est à ce moment que choisit la serveuse pour débarquer, un sourire exagéré sur son visage.

Le dieu qui écoutait mes pensées a un sens de l'humour assez remarquable je dois avouer.

En plus la serveuse est jeune, et assez jolie. Elle mâche un chewing-gum bruyamment, et surtout, elle semble bien profiter de ce qu'elle voit de Dean la garce en plus. Je vois bien son sourire carnassier s'étirer sur ses dents parfaitement alignés tandis qu'elle s'avance comme si elle défilait sur le podium de Miss France. Pathétique.

Je lui jette un regard dégoutté, et regarde Dean, qui guette toujours mes réactions. Ho. Je crois qu'il a pas arrêté de me fixer depuis tout à l'heure. C'est problématique.

« -Bonjours Messieurs, Je m'appelle Chloé. Je serais là pour vous le temps de votre repas. Voici les cartes ! Dit-elle en nous tendant les deux cartes présente sur la table. Dean semble s'intéresser à elle. Je sais pas si je préférerai encore qu'il me fixe sans discontinuer tout compte fait.

-C'est tout réfléchis, lui dit Dean avant de d'annoncer :

-Je prendrai un hamburger avec le steak saignant et une bonne portion de frites. Et toi Cass ?

-Heu , je heu. Je prendrai une salade aux gésiers Parvins-je à dire en m'éclaircissant la gorge.

Chloé nota sur son calepin tout en dévorant Dean du regard.

-Et en dessert ?

-Et en dessert, réfléchis Dean, De la tarte ! Aux pommes ! Dit-il pendant que son visage s'éclairait. Il en lança un de ses sourires en coin a la jeune femme, qui en fit tomber son chewing-gum. C'est drôle de voir que ce genre de réaction n'arrive pas qu'à soi. Et en plus j'aime pas la serveuse.

Chloé repartit vers les cuisines en se retournant tout les 5 secondes afin de jeter un regard vers Dean, qui me regardait. Les vielles habitudes ont la vie dure on dirait . Et c'est pas mon cœur qui dirai le contredire. Quelque minutes passèrent dans un silence pesant.

« -Cass ?

-Hm oui ? Ça fait un moment que tu n'as rien dit. Ça va ?

-Oui, oui, c'est juste que je ne sais pas trop quoi te raconter…

-N'importe quoi tant que tu parles, ça me fera plaisir de t'entendre.

Je me mit a rugir plus que de raison. J'allais répondre, lorsque la serveuse débarqua de nouveau, et déposa délicatement l'assiette contenant le hamburger et les frites devant Dean, et posa l'assiette de salades sans ménagement devant moi. Dean commença a picorer des frites dans son assiette et semblait toujours attendre une réponse de ma part. Je remerciais Chloé, qui m'ignora royalement, mais semblait attendre quelques mots de Dean. Elle se résigna finalement, et partit tout en lançant des regards adorateur vers Dean. Dieu ce qu'elle m'énerve ! La serveuse se prit soudain le pieds dans une chaise, et s'étala au sol de tout son long, en poussant un cri d'agonie pitoyable. Elle se releva péniblement, et lança un regard vers Dean pour savoir s'il avait vu quelque chose. Sur son front, on pouvait voir le début d'un jolis hématome, et le chewing-gum qu'elle avait fait tombé tout à l'heure. Toute a son inquiétude, elle ne remarqua pas ce léger détail qui me fis rire intérieurement. Elle courut vers les cuisines précipitamment, humilié. On entendis d'ailleurs un fou rire dans les cuisine. Sûrement une collègue de notre amie Chloé. Dean tint une demi-seconde de plus avant d'éclater de rire. Je le rejoins rapidement dans son hilarité, incapable de résister a l'attrait de rire au dépends de cette serveuse exé , le silence revint, et Dean continuait de me fixait. J'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il fait ça tout le temps.

« -Bon, vu que tu n'as pas l'air prêt a lancer la conversation, ça te dis de faire un jeu ?

-Un jeu ? Lançais-je avec méfiance.

Dean hocha la tête tout en essayant de mettre une grosse fournée de frites dans sa bouche . Tellement grosse d'ailleurs, qu'elle ne parvient pas totalement a rentrer, la moitié retombant dans l'assiette . A cet instant, J'eus un fous rire incontrôlable, et Dean me regarda, partagé entre la joie de me voir rire, et celle de se joindre a moi. Celle de se joindre a moi fut apparemment la plus forte car quelque instants plus tard, nos deux rire retentirent de concert dans le restaurant les rares clients nous jetait des regards désapprobateurs pour certains, attendris pour d'autre. Après quelques minutes, nous pûmes reprendre notre sérieux, et je répondis :

« -C'est d'accord !

-Quoi ? Demanda t-il.

-Pour le jeu, je suis partant.

Dean me lança un de ses sourires en coin.

-Alors, c'est simple : Je te pose une question, tu réponds, pas le droit de se dérober, ou de mentir. Et c'est trop tard, t'as accepté !

Ce fut pendant que je j'avalais ma salade que je pensais que accepter de jouer a un jeu sans savoir lequel, c'est carrément idiot.

-Tu commences ou je commence ? Demanda t-il aussi exité qu'un gosse.

-Vas-y, dis-je en poussant un soupir vaincu.

-Ta couleur préféré :

-Le beige. La tienne ?

-Le marron. Ton chiffre porte-bonheur ?

-Le 64. Ton style de musique ?

-Les classiques du rock. Et toi ?

-La même chose que toi. Dis-je surpris.

-Vraiment ?

-M-hm. Ta passion ?

-La mécanique. La tienne ?

-L'écriture de poèmes. Dis-je en souriant à sa réponse, bizarrement je n'étais pas du tout étonné.

-Oh, tu me les fera lire ?

-J'aime pas trop les montrer, je les gardes plutôt pour moi…

-Ho D'accord . Est-ce que tu es gay ?

Mon cœur fit une embarqué. Soudain, la peur me prit le ventre, et ne me lâcha plus.

-Je… oui. Répondis-je, étonné d'avoir pus émettre une réponse.

Il n'eut pas l'air de formaliser sur ma réponse, comme si ça lui importait peu au final.

-Ta plus grande préoccupation du moment ? Continuais-je.

-Toi, sans hésitations. Lança t-il en rougissant avec un sourire tendre.

Je devins rouge brique.

-Est-ce que tu as proposé ce jeu juste pour pouvoir me lancer des questions privés dont tu voulais les réponses, mais dont tu ne savais comment les obtenir ?

-Je suis démasqué. Dit-il en baissant la tête et en rougissant.

-Pourquoi ? Demandais-je sans comprendre.

-Je… Je… tu es mignon. Lâcha t-il dans un souffle. Je savais pas comment t'aborder, je suis nouveau, tu semblait éviter tout le monde… Je savais pas trop quoi faire.

Je ne répondis pas, trop absorbé par sa déclaration.

Dean me regardait, incertain, essayant d'interpréter mes réactions.

Mais alors toute ces fois où…

-Tu me suivais vraiment hein ? Demandais-je sans maîtriser la colère dans ma voix.

-Oui. Avoua-t-il doucement.

J'avais l'impression que ma tête allait exploser. Pourquoi est-ce Dean était arrivé ici putain, pourquoi il me suivait autant, et surtout putain, pour il continuait de me fixer comme ça !

« -Castiel ? Dit Dean en essayant de prendre ma main dans la sienne sur la table. Je la retirais vivement et me levais.

-Je dois y aller, je suis désolé. Je… Je peux pas.

Dean me regardait, blessé. Mais la seconde d'après, son regard se durcit, et lui aussi se leva.

-C'EST QUOI TON PROBLEME A LA FIN, QU'EST-CE QUE JE T'AI FAIT PUTAIN DE MERDE !

Il me prit dans ses bras et me plaqua contre le mur.

« -Cass … murmura t-il doucement, suppliant.

J'essayais de me dégager, mais peine perdu. Je me rends compte qu'a présent, il n'y a plus personne dans le restaurant, depuis un moment peut-être, et que dans les cuisines, il ont pas dut entendre la dispute.

Dean m'embrassa. Il plongea ses lèvres sur les miennes, et les écrasa, avec toute la passion qu'il avait. Je sentis des larmes couler sur mon visage. Dean se recula , et il me regarda comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait pour arriver a un tel point. Sans réfléchir je quittait le restaurant, laissant Dean sur place. Sans un regard en arrière, juste une larme.

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 ! Long à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous laisse mariner je sais c'est méchant.:3 Bientôt la suite. **

**Bisous !**

**Jeb'**


	4. Chapter 4 Winchester entre autre

**Voilà voilà! Je vous remercie pour vos review et vos messages, c'est vraiment super. Bon, un chapitre 4 que je vous laisse découvrir, il répondra a vos questions sur ce Castiel plutôt réservé jusque là. Il est pas énorme, mais pas mal d'action tout de même. :3. Bonne lecture, on se revoit en bas!**

**Luv'. **

* * *

><p>Lundi soir. PDV Dean.<p>

Castiel. Castiel m'a abandonné.

Ces mots résonnèrent dans ma tête toute l'après-midi.

Qu'est-ce que j'ésperais aussi hein?

Cass ne veux pas de moi. Il m'évite. Il me rejette tout le temps. Il m'a abandonné.

Pourquoi je m'obstine autant à l'avoir? Pourquoi il est autant dans ma tête? Mais ce que je voudrais savoir, c'st ce que j'ai mérité pour mériter une telle indifférence de sa part. Je cherchais sans relâche ma faute qui meriterait d'être aussi méprisé, mais je ne trouvais jamais. Castiel ne voulais juste pas de moi. Je passais la soirée entière a me questionner ainsi, tout en sachant pertinament qu'aucune réponses ne viendrai. Parce que Castiel en a décidé ainsi. Je me vois encore plonger dans ces yeux bleu, tellement beau, tellement profond, tellement magnifique! Mais des yeux bleu qui ne cessent de m'éviter, ou de me rejeter.

Mon téléphone vibra dans un des plis de la couverture, et je dûs farfouiller dedans une bonne minute avant de trouver le-dis téléphone. J'avais reçu un énième message de Lisa réalisais-je en poussant un énième soupir. Je lui avait donné mon numéro éspérant être moins harcelé, mais apparement, elle a pensé que c'était un signe de ma part, et depuis inondait mon téléphone de messages. Elle est plutôt mignione pensais-je. Mais c'est le genre de fille collante et qui s'affiche avec vous comme si vous étiez un trophé. De toute façon, je suis trop troublé par deux yeux bleu profond, que je suis incapable de penser a autre choses. Quoique, c'est peut-être ça la solution. En sortant avec Lisa, je penserais moins a Castiel, je l'oublierais, et lui pourra m'ignorer autant qu'il le veux. J'oublierais Castiel, et tout ira bien pensais-je. Plus de doutes et questions sans réponses. J'agripais mon téléphone, le déverroullais, et envoyer un message à Lisa.

Lundi soir. PDV Castiel.

A la folie

J'ai compris que l'amour c'est grand.

C'est un petit mot pour quelque chose d'immense.

J'ai compris que ça rendait dépendant,

De tes petits sourires, de tes yeux au vert intense.

Je voudrais bien te parler de tout ça,

Mais je suis lâche, tellement lâche.

Je voudrais juste m'abandonner dans tes bras,

Me fondre et qu'ensemble on tournes des pages,

Celui d'un livre qui compterai notre histoire,

Une histoire au combien imaginable.

Tu nous vois toi, là, juste ici, comme des étoiles?

C'est un peu comme te regarder, c'est implacable.

Je t'aime idiot,

Je t'aime et je pense que j'aime pas ça.

Parce que tu fait tourner ma tete je crois,

Et que quand je tombe ce n'est pas dans tes bras.

Je t'aime comme un muet sans bras et sans courage,

Qui cris l'amour avec les yeux.

Qui cris sans que ça le soulage.

Je sais que c'est même pas la peine,

Que tu viendra jamais avec le sourire et m'embrasser, mais,

Je t'aime pas a m'en tailler les veines,

Je t'aime à en crever.

Je fermais mes yeux, consciens que les mots écrits ne sont que mon ressentis ressent.

Je peux pas me passer de Deans. Mais je peux pas l'aimer non plus. C'est impossible, pas avec Jimmy qui me hantait. Rien que son prénom me replongea deux an en arièrre.

Jimmy hantait mes cauchemards, et à fait de moi l'épave associale que je suis aujourd'hui.

Je me souviens d'avant, quand la vie me parraissait belle et prometteuse, ou l'avenir sembait radieux, aux coté de l'homme que j'aimais. Je me souviens de ma rencontre avec lui. C'est une amie qui m'avait présenté à Jimmy. Beau garçon, on avait tout deux les même centre d'intérets, ainsi, on a rapidement sympathisé, et on est pratiquement devenu inseparable en très peu de temps. On partageait tout, les moindres fous rires, ou les sorties au cinéma. On était heureux.

Puis un jour, il m'embrassa, et alors, une histoire commença. Celle de Jimmy et moi.

Il était devenu incapable pour moi de me passer de lui une seule journée.

Mais au fil des jours, il s'est mit à devenir plus distant, et rien qu'a cette pensée encore aujourd'hui, les larmes me viennent aux yeux, et j'ai le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Jimmy partait des journées sans me laisser un mot, ni même me prévenir, il sortait a des heures impossible et éteignait son téléphone, jusqu'au jour ou je suis allé chez lui pour prendre des nouvelles, parce que je m'inquiétais.

Mais, quand je suis rentré dans sa chambre, et que je l'ai vu en plein ébat avec un autre mec, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, en même temps que mon coeur.

Il n'est jamais venue me revoir, il ne m'a pas appelé, ni essayé de me rattraper.

Il m'a juste laissé sombrer, et durant longtemps, je n'ai plus mangé, je restais seulement dans mon lit, les yeux rivé au plafond, incapable de bouger, incapable de réfléchir.

Mes parents se sont vite inquiété, mais je le fis passer sur le compte de la maladie.

La semaine suivante, j'étais retourné en cours, et je me souviens de tout les éléves, qui me regardait dépérir, sans rien dire, parfois en rigolant. Je me souviens de journées entières, passées dans les médicaments pris à la pharmacie de la maison, des black-out.

Ma mère a proposé à mon pére et moi de déménager, que ça pourrait être bénéfique, que on commencerait une nouvelle vie.

J'ai accépté sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Tout me parraissait mieux que de rester près de Jimmy. Près de ces ruelles ou nous passions souvent, près de ces gens que nous cotoyions, près de ces souvenirs qui me tuais.

On est donc partit. On a atterit ici, et tout a commencé à s'aranger.

J'ai intégré le lycée, ne parlais à personnes, et personne ne me connaissait. Tout était nouveau, et bien que n'eu toujours pas retrouvé la joie de vivre, j'allais mieux, et j'avais arrété de prendre des médicaments, je commençais à sortir la tête de l'eau, progressivement.

Et quelque mois plus tard, mes parents ont eu un accident, qui leurs fut fatal. J'étais un peu imunisé à force. Je me retrouvé dans une nouvelle ville, seul, et plus triste que jamais. Mais je ne retombais pas, je n'avais pas le droit, je savais que si je replongeais, je ne reviendrais jamais. Alors je suis devenus ce que je suis aujourd'hui.

Jusqu'à Dean. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'avoir un nouveau Jimmy. Je ne pouvais pas me permettre d'aimer. D'avoir mal, et de tout laisser tomber. Je dois continuer. Je le ferais. Sans personnes.

Mardi matin PDV Castiel

J'arrivais en cours de math, avec la résolution d'éviter Dean, et de lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus entendre parler de lui. Je m'assis à ma place habituelle, près de la fenêtre. Et je pris ma tête entre mes mains.

Je savais que c'était la meilleure solution, mais, est-ce que ça valait vraiment le coup? Mon coeur semblait s'épouner a dire le contraire, mais, je sais que si je l'écoute, je risque de me retrouvr comme avec Jimmy, avec cette peur tous les jours, avec l'idée que sans que je le sache, c'est déjà finis...

Non, même si ça me fait mal coeur, ça fera moins mal que si Dean me le brise.

Le prof referma la porte, et je jetais un coup d'oeil circulaire. Quand je vis que Dean étais absent, je me détendis, mon coeur se calma, et je respirais plus calmement.

Mais à peine le professeur finis de nous distribuer une feuille d'exercice, et s'apprétait a entamer un discour ennuyeux a mourir sur les fonctions monotones, que quelqu'un toqua a la porte.

Ladite porte s'ouvrit sur un Dean Winchester souriant, et... une Lisa Braedan éclatante comme si elle venait de gagner à la loterie. Ce qui étais tout comme vu qu'elle tenait la main de Dean.

Ma main qui tenait le sciseau se ressera, et busquement, elle dérapit sur la lame qui m'ouvrit la paume. Super, manquait plus que ça, pensais-je en bougeonnant et en attrapant un mouchoir dans mon sac.

Pendant ce temps, Dean était entré avec Lisa, et s'installait avec elle au rang juste devant moi.

Ma coupure était superfiell, elle finit de saigner en un rien de temps.

Le prof commença son insipide discour, et je prenais des notes de ce qu'il énonçait.

Rapidement, je perçut les messes basses de Dean et Lisa, lesquel semblait vraiment leurs heure de math. Quoique Dean a l'air un peu sur les nerfs.

Tiens, voilà qu'il me jette des reguards maintenant. Il affichait une mine totalement indiférente, et froide. Quand il se retourna vers Lisa, son visage se fendit en un large sourire, ce qui fis glousser sa voisine, et me donnit le tournis par la même occasion.

Je continuais a leurs jeter des coups d'oeil distraitement, sans le vouloir.

Le professeur se tourna vers le tableau blanc, et commençait a traçer des repères, sur lesquels il inscrivait des chiffres, mais également des lettres.

Je plissais mes yeux dessus, me concentrant afin d'en déterminer la fonction, et par la même occasion, arréter de regarder Dean se pavaner à côté de sa dinde.

Mais un l'instar ou je me retourner vers eux, je vis leurs bouches se joindre, mon tournis s'accélera, mon coeur s'arréta brutalement, mon souffle se coupa, et je me sentis tiré vers le bas, absorbé dans le néant.


End file.
